


It's Good To Be Alive

by StaryStorm



Category: Reboot Me (Song Series), Reboot Me - Jakeneutron ft. Eleanor Forte (Music Video)
Genre: Among Us Reference, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Gen, ele being a simp, meme references, starts off sad then goes to crack then goes to fluff and then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaryStorm/pseuds/StaryStorm
Summary: Ele hangs out with her friends. However, one day, something bad happens...
Relationships: Ele.OS & Reece (Reboot Me), Ele.OS & a few original characters, Ele.OS/VIRI (Reboot Me)





	It's Good To Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on an among us song. I hope you like it, this is my first post on here! :)))
> 
> I'm also pretty sure that this is the 1st reboot me fanfic on here. I searched it up. there was nothing, but maybe I was not searching well enough. Edit: nope I think this is the first, I'm not sure why there was a reboot me tag when there were no works in it, strange
> 
> I'm so heckin nervous to post this it probably sucks

It's been 17 years.

I've been waiting for 17 years now.

A new friend dropped by 17 years ago, and just as I met one new friend, another had left me.

It hurt me. It hurt me a lot. But even despite that, I've survived.

It's good to be alive.

~

I decided to catch up with some old friends.

I talk to my brother Reece- a trashcan program(but don't say that in front of him, he doesn't like to be called trash) who is not technically my brother, I mean we're _computer programs_ , we can't be related… but he's like my brother anyways!

I talk with Netasha- an entreenet browser- about how the humans are doing. They are not doing very well, but there is nothing I can do because I am a computer and they are humans.

I talk to Flo, a photo gallery, about how there have been no new updates in many, many years. We laugh it off. Ah, humor based on my pain. Haha.

I talk to my friend VIRI. I'm not sure what type of program she (they? I'm new to this whole nonbinary thing) is, other than they tagged along when Phoebe the PhotoRevise was downloaded. They make me feel strange, but I don't mind- they're my friend, and I'd do anything for my friend.

It's good to be alive!

~

I check on Netasha and I immediately discover a fight has broken out between her and VIRI. This isn't good. 

I talk to Tasha (short for Netasha). She says that VIRI is "sus as fuck," whatever that means. I mean, I know what fuck means(Ally taught me that word) but what is "sus?" I assume it's a bad word that humans use and move on.

I talk to VIRI. 

"Netasha is unnecessarily suspicious of me," they complain. 

Oh, so that's what "sus" means, it's short for suspicious. Makes sense.

"I have not even deleted or encrypted anything. I am a nice computer program."

I believe them. They're my best friend in the world. They would never do anything bad like that! I think that Netasha is in the wrong on this one.

I talk to Netasha about this. 

"Netasha, we need to talk about VIRI and jumping to conclusions," I spoke sternly.

"VIRI's suspicious as hell though," she replied.

"Did you see her encrypt or delete anything?

"No." 

"So where's your evidence?"

Netasha's answer was simple.

"Sus."

"Netasha, please…"

"But what if she's, you know… a virus?"

"Netasha, literally everything else I've downloaded was fine, and you do this every time! Do you think that things will be different now!?" I replied, raising my voice. 

I'm not normally this defensive, but VIRI is my friend. People being mean to them makes me angry!!!

She hears me out and understands she just jumped to conclusions. She and VIRI might become friends now! I don't like it when people fight.

It's good to be alive!

~

VIRI and I were just hanging out. As I get to know them a little better, I realize there's something a little… off about VIRI. I don't think about it that much though, since VIRI is my best friend. They wouldn't do anything bad, would they?

As I learn more about them, I realize many good things about them. They're great at making jokes that are funny as frick! They're really pretty and they give the best hugs! I'm so happy I got the chance to be close to them.

It's good to be alive!

Whoa- they're pulling me into a hug right now! Of course, I hug them back with a smile on my face. I'm a huggy person!

"Ele…"

"Yeah?"

"If something bad happened, and you discovered that I truly was at fault… would you forgive me?"

"Of course I would! You mean the whole world to me a-and more!" For some reason, I felt my face heat up as I spoke.

A moment of stillness.

"That's good," VIRI said.

They disengaged the hug, but they touched my cheek.

"The feeling is reciprocated."

I felt stranger than usual. 

It's good to be alive!

~

"There's something wrong with Netasha!" A panicked Flo had shouted.

"Come on, follow me!" She added on.

I looked at Reece and then back to her.

"Alright then," I said.

Flo led us to where Netasha was. When we got there, she was grey, cold, unreadable, and unmoving. What had happened? Who did this? I was truly shocked.

No. This hurts. I don't like to be in pain.

So, I try to think of happy thoughts. _At least everyone else is still here. Maybe I can find a way to bring back Tasha too! I can't wait until Ally gets back!_

I feel a little better already.

It's good to be alive.

~

One by one, each one of my friends has turned grey and unreadable, except Reece and VIRI. Everyone had been panicked except for me and them.

I don’t like to think about losing my friends. So, I don’t. Other people have told me that I “need to stop ignoring my imminent death,” but I don’t want to.

VIRI doesn’t do that, though. They encourage me to keep thinking of happy things. They're the only one who understands me.

We're hanging out again. VIRI suggests that I take a little nap. At first, I'm reluctant. But, I decided to listen to them. They're my friend, they'd never hurt me.

I shut my eyes and fell into a pleasant sleep.

It's good to be alive...

~

I opened my eyes. 

The smell of smoke surrounded me. I walk around and stumbled across some old pictures that Ally left me, back before she left. However, they were grey and unreadable, just like my friends.

I bump into Reece. Whoever is responsible for this got everyone. Even my brother, who I entrusted with my biggest secret was greyed out. I don't know how much longer I can keep thinking happy thoughts, but I try.

VIRI finds me.

At first, I'm relieved. Thank goodness they're alive! But soon, the reality hit me.

If everyone else is encrypted, then the one responsible must be…

Memories echoed through my head.

_"I have not even deleted or encrypted anything. I am a nice computer program."_

_"If something bad happened, and you discovered that I truly was at fault… would you forgive me?"_

Were they… lying? They had to have been.

I remembered when they said that they loved me. Was that a lie too?

It hurts to think about, but I guess I have to. Just as I have to think about everything else, now...

~


End file.
